This Short Weekend Begins with Longing
by evvabum
Summary: He had made a promise. Ten years later, he was back to keep it. Oneshot; Harry/OFC.


**Written for the amazing Lillie.  
r&r, alright? (:**

_He grabbed her hand tightly as they ventured into the woods, two young children embarking on their first journey together. _

_"Careful," he warned protectively, tugging on her hand, "There could be monsters in there. Don't let go, alright?"_

_Her eyes grew big as she took in the dark area before her, completely shaded by an umbrella of leaves. "M—Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said shakily, looking up to his dark blue eyes, "I'm scared, Harry."_

_He tentatively stooped down to kiss her cheek, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "It'll be alright, Lillie. Just follow me." _

Ten years.

Ten years since he had last seen her; ten years of longing; wishing; missing.

And now that he was finally here, he didn't have to nerve to bring himself to the door. 

_She sat by herself in the empty hallway, the obvious sound of laughter seeping through the walls. Her entire body shook as she finally released the tears that were building up, her heart aching desperately every time she thought of what had just happened. _

_Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps pounding from the other end of the hall approaching her. She raised her head to find Harry breathlessly running towards her, sitting down beside her and panting when he reached his destination._

_"_Really_, Lillie?" Harry shook his head, looking over to her. "You're_ really _going to just let them get away with doing that to you?" he questioned disapprovingly._

_"There's nothing else to do, Haz. I thought they were my friends," she sniffled, smiling a little in appreciation as Harry wiped the tears off her face. __He snaked his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. _

_"You've got to be strong, yeah?" he encouraged, "You've got to show 'em what you're made of. Otherwise they'll just keep being mean to you." _

_"I don't wanna," she mumbled, burying her face into his chest, "I hate those stupid fifth years. Just 'cause they're a year older than us doesn't mean they can—" _

_"So tell 'em that, Lil." Harry nudged her playfully, making her look at him. __"I dunno how," she admitted sheepishly. _

_Harry flashed her a grin that melted her heart, kissed her on the top of her head, and immediately stood up. __"'Course you do," he grinned, offering a strong hand, "C'mon, I'll show you how. Follow me." _

This was all a mistake.

His heart thumped five billion paces past what was normal as he gazed at the brick house, just one light on in it as the day quickly approached evening.

He wanted to hit himself over the head for not taking action, but for once in his life he didn't know what to do.

And that scared him. 

_"Hey, Lil," he flashed another trademark smile as she opened the door. "Happy birthday, missy!" _

_Quickly kissing her, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. _

_"Jesus, Haz!" she giggled as he tugged her hand, urging her to go faster. "Are you kidnapping me or something?" _

_He laughed at her, slowing his pace down slightly. "I'm just excited, is all," he admitted, turning red, "I want you to have a good birthday, and I've got something to show you." _

_She beamed at him, completely enthralled with the boy she had grown up with. "It's gonna be a great birthday, methinks. Sixteen's a good number." _

_"Hope it'll be," he said as they neared their destination. __Lillie's eyes found the familiar home, the two columns in the front welcoming her inside. _

_"What are we doing at your house, Harry?" she questioned, suspiciously glancing around. _

_"Nothing. Follow me, alright?" he grinned as he led her to the back. __The pair rounded the corner, onto the beautifully laid out patio. _

_"SURPRISE!" screamed all of Lillie's friends as they popped out from their hiding places, causing her to jump fifty feet into the air. _

_"Oh my god," she breathed, smiling endlessly to him, "Thank you!" She locked eyes with him and kissed him. _

_"I'm telling you," he smirked, "Good things happen when you follow me." _

When he finally grew a pair and started making his way up the driveway, his heart rate increased. He was sure he everyone within a five mile radius could hear it pumping blood in a frenzy as his hands shook nervously.

He stopped to think whether she'd even consider seeing him.

He wondered if he was too late.

_"I don't wanna go," she mumbled, tears welling up again as she looked at him. _

_Holding her close, his thumbs moved in circles on her back. __"I don't want you to go, either," he choked, "But you've got to, eh? So we've got to just enjoy the time we've got." _

_The two stood there, crying as the world bustled around them, workers loading the moving trucks and suitcases being rolled down to the car. __Too soon came the honk of her father's car horn, notifying her it was time to leave. _

_Desperately gripping the hem of his shirt, she whispered, "It's your turn to follow me, ok? You better not forget about me." _

_"I couldn't if I tried," he sighed, giving her a final kiss. "I love you." _

As he thought about the promise he made, he couldn't let him leave again, as much as his mind urged him to.

Bringing a hand to the door, he gave a firm knock.

No answer, but quiet footsteps coming down the stairs that he couldn't hear. 

Anothernervous knock.

"Jesus, I'm fucking coming, alright? Can't you just be a little—" the voice stopped as she opened the door, looking as if she was going to fall over when she saw who it was.

"I've missed you," was his timid greeting as his eyes met hers.

Her eyes filled with tears, her mind drawing a blank as she tried to say something. All thoughts flew from her mind as his hand inched towards hers, squeezing hers as they met.

She stepped closer to him, gripping his hand tightly, never breaking their gaze. And all she could think about was how much she had loved him; how much she still loved him.

He smiled slightly at her, pulling her towards him, their hands still locked.

"Told you I'd follow you."


End file.
